paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trailer: A Pup-Fish Story
Please note that I might not make the story script, but I wanted to make this trailer because I wanted too. This is the trailer to the story where Skye, Chase, Zuma, and Rocky turn into fish and must get the antidote when an evil dog-fish steals it. Trailer (The scenery is several areas underneath the surface of Adventure Bay) Narrator: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in a world under the sea? (Scene Change) (Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Zuma are all seen tiptoeing past the other napping pups) Well, these four pups are about to discover.... (They make it outside the Lookout) Chase: To Mirage Cove! Rocky: We're going to that place only we know about and visiting our friend? Zuma: Shh! Let sleeping puppies lie. (Scene Change, they are on Mariana's ship lab) Narrator: What a marine biologist made. (Mariana shows the pups her potion) Mariana: One drink of this potion and POOF! you're a fish! Narrator: And take a drink into a fantastic adventure. (The potion bottle falls on its side and a big blob falls out and into Skye's water bowl) (She laps it up and suddenly changes into a starfish) (Scene Change) (The other pups and Mariana are out at sea on a boat and it's stormy out) (Chase drinks the potion) Chase: Skye! (He jumps in the water and turns into a California Flyfish) (Zuma drinks the potion too) Zuma: Wait for me dude! (He jumps in and turns into a pufferfish) (Scene Change) (Underwater, Rocky drinks the last of the potion and turns into a jellyfish) (Danish Pop music plays) (Scene Change) (As fish, Chase and Zuma bump into each other) Chase: Ow! Zuma: I'm a pufferfish! Rocky: I've turned into a jellyfish! Chase: *voiceover* We're fish. This is actually kinda cool. (Scene Change) (Several scenes involving the Pup-Fish and Tootsie) (Zuma looks at Rocky in a funny way) Zuma: I never thought I'd see the day where I'd see through you, 'Wocky'. Rocky: Cool it, puffer-boy. We have to find the antidote. Skye: "Find it"? (The music changes to more omnimous) (Scene change) (A fish, Rover, takes a whiff of the antidote and becomes a dog-fish with dog ears) (A shark, Bite, takes a smaller whiff and changes a little) Narrator: But what can change dogs to fish can change fish.... to dogs. Bite: Uh.... what happened? Rover: We have aquired the power of speech. (He's holding the antidote) With this potion..... I can rule the water world. (While he's talking in voiceover, he gives the potion to some fish and they start panting their tongues out like dogs) Then once I become a dog, me and my army will rule the world. (Scene Change) (The Pup-Fish confront him) Chase: That belongs to our friend Mariana! (Bite swims up to him) Bite: *growls* Rocky: We need that potion to become pups again. Chase: We're not really fish. Rover: Same with me! (Scene Change) (Chase knocks a hook onto the army crab leader) Skye: *voiceover* We're up here! Narrator: It's the start of an undersea adventure! (Scene Change) (Up above in The Flounder) (The others are looking for the Pup-Fish) Mariana: If we don't give them the antidote by tomorrow at sundown, they'll be fish forever. (Scene Change) (The army crab leader is chasing Tootsie around a cage with the Pup-Fish inside) Rover: *voiceover* The prisioners are escaping! (The Pup-Fish and Tootsie swim out of the sunken pirate ship) (not voiceover) Get them or I'll will make you shark-bait. Bite: But I am a shark! Rover: Not you, him. Army Crab Leader: Yes sir! (Several scenes are seen involving swimming away from the crabs, Chase being attacked by the leader, and the crabs getting sucked into an underwater twister) (The music stops) (Some of Rocky's tentacles are tangled up) Rocky: I think I twisted my tentacles. Narrator: Join Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Rocky along with their new friend Tootsie the sea horse. Tootsie: *Neighs* Narrator: To change back into pups again. (The pop music resumes) (The baby dolphin has a jug full of the antidote on her back) Zuma: What do we do now? Rover: Drown. (Chase and the crab are in their face-off) Chase: *voiceover* We won't let you get away with this! (Scene Change) (Chase tosses the jug towards to other pups) (The title is shown) Narrator: "A Pup-Fish Story". (Scene Change) (Earlier on) Zuma: Why couldn't I have been a clownfish? Chase: Because that's what Marshall would be. Zuma: *unenthusiactically* 'Evewyone's' a comedian.... {End of Trailer} Category:Fanon Category:Sneak Peeks